The Wedding
by aww-shucks
Summary: What happens when Justin proposes to Juliet? And why do Justin and Alex still have feelings for each other? Everything will add up in The Wedding. JALEX 2nd fanfic, 1st Jalex. Hope it's good! I am a summary sucker by the way!
1. News

**2nd story. This chapter I don't think is all that great. I think I spelled Juliet's last names wrong :O oopsies? :P First Jalex, I hope you like! I wrote this all in an hour in a half (I was falling asleep. I woke up around 3:30 yesterday afternoon and I haven't been asleep yet.-9:43-) Alrighty! Either this sucks or worse, here ya go!**

* * *

_May 19, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just witnessed the greatest news in the history of news ever! Guess what? No, seriously, guess. I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with my not-so-favorite-person-in-the-world-right-now brother AND his freaking, *calming self, calming self*lovely girlfriend, Juliet! Have ya guessed yet? Hmm, here's another hint. It has something to do with my *calming self again* brother going to Jared's to buy a certain someone something to keep her company. On her LEFT hand. Placed on her *calming self*2nd to last finger! You have GOT to of guessed. You did? Good. HE PROPOSED TO JULIET BLOODSUCKING VANHOUSEN! (ahh, that felt horrible) Wonderful, ain't it? And here's another jolly good thing. YES! She said yes! Here's how it went: My brother, Justin invited his 3-year-long girlfriend, Juliet over to our house for a family dinner and surprised her by popping the question while we were eating dinner! How loose-corny is THAT? I mean, if Mason ever proposed to me, I would at least EXPECT it not to be in front of our whole family! And at dinner, come on! Can't you see I am eating here? Ugh! My brother is so selfish AND getting married! What, you think I should be happy for him? Have you been listening to ANYTHING I've written in you at all over the last year? Let me tell you again then, shall we? First of all, I'm a rebellious(ugh, stereotypes. Hahahaha, I'm just kidding, I don't even know what that means), sick teen who's in love with her alien-talking, nerd of a brother(I swear I've told you this like over a thousand times already). But supposedly he loves me too. That we can't be together. That it's "against the law."And all of that other bull. I mean, who comes up with this stuff? So.. what? We could keep it a secret! We had been for quite sometime until little miss "OMG! I'm so nice! And I smell like Vanilla! Uh, hehe" came along and became a "perfect distraction" for us. But now(!) he's getting married to her! What am I supposed to say to that, buddehboi? Oh, ho, ho, wait'll till you hear this. Guess who "Oh, YAH! I suck the jelly straight out of a donut. Haha, I'm so cool(which is kind of by the way, but I'm never admitting that again!)" asked to be her Maid of Honor? Okay, you're terrible at guessing, I'm gonna just tell you. ME! I mean, hel-loooo? It has the name "maid" in it! I will not be honored ot be a maid! And doesn't that mean I have to follow her around ALL OF THE TIME and do stuff and agree with her? I mean, why didn't she just ask that pear shaking person she's always talking about, anyways? But of course, I HAD to say yes. If that selfless little- Wait, my mom's calling me. _

_Pass out, Suckahs! Haha, I learned that from a show about a girl without a chance or something like that_

I closed my diary and sped to my door before my mom could enter. Max had broken the lock when... I don't even.. "Alex!" I heard my mom yell again. I stepped out of my room and closed the door along.

"Yes, mom?" I say.

She stares at my door for a couple of seconds with a magazine be her side before answering me. "Why don't you go say goodbye to Juliet before she leaves, Miss Bridesmaid!" She pokes my stomach with her fingers.

"Mom!" I say before laughing. I straighten up. "Do I have to? You know, I should really get back to that homework in there. You know, since it's senior year and grades are _really _counti-" I get cut off.

"Juliet just left. She wanted to thank you again for serving her dinner. Isn't she just the best?" He stares off into space with a smile plastered on his face. I glare at him the whole time.

"Bye, mom." I totally ignore my brother standing there. I slip my hand around the handle of my door and am about to slip in when I hear Justin say, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Alex?"

I sigh and turn back around. "Like I just told mom, I have some really important work to do and I really can't be disturbed right now!" I say hastily. I feel a tap of the magazine my mom's holding. "Alex, as much as we would want you to, you don't do homework. _And _school just ended _yesterday._ Now let your brother talk to you," she says. "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." She walked away down the hall.

"No, seriously, Justin, I'm really busy, can we talk lat-" he pushed himself into my room. "Or now, I guess."

I sit on my bed and stare at my feet. He just stares at me, leaning on my dresser. "Look, I know how-"

"You know what, Justin? I don't care. I already know that you love Juliet more than you could ever love your ignorant, messed up, little sister, alright? You don't have to explain yourself. I know the drill. That all we-" I am cut off. _Again,_

"Alex, will you just hush for once?" He aks. I look down at me feet again. I hear him sigh. "Okay, look, people are noticing things. People _have _been noticing things. For awhile now."

"About what? That you're in love with your sister?" I see him snap his wrist, silencing our room from the others. "Or should I say _were_ in love with your sister. Or that you were proposing to another girl?" My tears were not coming, they were _not _going to come. "When's the wedding?" I ask.

Justin hesistates for a moment. "Uhh.. Well, you see. Juliet wants it to be during the wedding month, I think. And well.." He pauses.

When is this wedding month? It couldn't be for a couple of months. "When is it, Justin?"

He states, "June 24."

My tears betrayed me. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep the water locked in my eyes as one trailed down my cheek. I pretended I had an itch and scratched where the tear had fallen.

I heard weight being lifted off of my dresser as my brother came to cuddle me. "Alex," he said. I had heard that word so many times out of those lips. "No, Justin. Just leave. Don't tell me it'll be alright, okay?" I sighed. "Do you know it hurts? It hurts when I can't cuddle with you, or talk to you naturally without not being in public. I am not yours. I have _never _been yours. And I won't ever be yours." I'm sobbing now. "I get jealous, of _all _the girls you've dated. Nothing can happen and nothing will. And I now have to be Juliet's stupid Maid of Honor! I have to be with her through everything! When she talks about the honeymoon you'll be on, or what wedding dress she'll wear!" I cry. "I have to her walk down the aisle. I have to watch you say you love someone else. Right in front of my face. I have to see you kiss her. I have to know that everyday you've made love to her. That you've made a family with her." He looks away from me at that. My voice cracks. "Not me, Justin. Not me. It's never me. I can never be with you. And you've decided that you don't want me. So please. Just leave. It hurts to much," I say.

He just sits there staring at the window he can't look out through or see out of. I get up and put on my shoes. He also gets up. I walk out of my door. I don't care if he follows.

I jog out until I'm outside of the substation and on Waverly Place. Nobody's ever out here this time.

I hear the door of the sandwich shop open and close. I wait until I know he's behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I start to cry again. I turn toward my brother and cry probably for forever, him totally missing his wedding. We sink down onto the ground. He kisses my forehead gently, like a whisper. He fingers the necklace around my neck that he gave me a year ago. That says _Always. _It could mean anything actually. But it was personal for me. I hadn't taken it off since.

"I'm sorry," I hear him say. He rocks me back and forth, shushing me until I actually fall asleep.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm on my bed. I look at the clock. 6:14 a.m. "Uhhhhh..." I groan. Why did I wake up this early? I know I can't fall back asleep.

I decide to go down to the kitchen to get some Lucky Charms. I walk down the hallway but stop when I hear voices in the kitchen. Justin and Juliet. What is she even doing here?

I crept down the stairs and see Juliet. In only a shirt. Justin's shirt. My shirt. The one _I _wear when nody else is around. Or _wore_, I should say.

I see Justin snuggling her as tight as possible. They're making these moaning noises. I first want to barf but instead I want to cry. I run back up to my room with tears running down my face. Man, I am becoming such a _wuss. _I close the door harder than a I meant to. A lot harder than I meant to. I hear feet running up the stairs. I jump back up to my door as soon as it opens again.

"Alex," he says for the thousandth time. "Wait."

I glare at my brother. "Get out of my room!" I scream. I slam the door in his face, that time meaning to.

_May 20, 212_

_Dear Diary,_

_I really hate Justin._

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It sucks and it's short, oh well. PLEASE review, I like it a LOT! Harsh criticism is mucho appreciated. I will be making a bunch of other chapters that all lead up to the wedding. Just to let you know Jalex fans and all you other horribly mistaken people who disagree on this couple, there will be _twist..._ DUN DUN DUN.. Yeah, I know, Cheesy. Oh, haha, how'd you like my "loose-corny" joke I put in there? No? Okay, my bad then. Okay, sorry if there were any gramatical mistakes and errors. You can tell me ALL about it when you post a ... REVIEW *jazz hands* Haha, thanks for reading,(yes, I know I'm lame).**


	2. Shopping

Today is the day. Today is the day Juliet and I will discuss the wedding preparations. Why couldn't we have waited a week or so more? I mean, I know that the wedding is in one month but if she hadn't _chosen _that month, we might actually get through this without killing each other. It had been a week since I last talked to Justin and I was very content with it. Some people are saying that it's a but chilidish that I'm acting this way but I think it's fine. If he can do whatever he wants then so will I.

I decided to call Mason before I caught up with Juliet in the substation. I dialed his number and waited.

I finally heard it pick up. "Hello?"

I smiled, "Hey!"

"Oh, hello, Alex," My boyfriend said.

I hesitated before asking. "Mason, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

I sighed, "Can you promise me that you'll never leave?"

I could just imagine him smiling, which made me smile. "Nevah," he said in his cute little British accent.

"Thanks, I really needed that," i said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, just Justin proposed to Juliet two days ago. It got me thinking. And I just felt sad for some reason, I don't know why. But promise me you'll never leave."

"He did?" he asked. I thought I heard a twinge of dissapointment sounded in his voice. Must of been my imagination.

I hesistated, "Yeah. Hey, look I gotta go, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, well goodbye, then." He hung up.

"Love you, too," I whispered into the phone. I pressed END.

I threw on some sweats and pulled my hair back into a sloppy bun0. I grabbed a bag with my wand in it. Just in case.

I walked down the stairs and headed for the shop. I never actually believed Mason stopped loving Juliet. I mean, you don't forget your first love. Well I think first. Justin and I had been so depressed after the Transylvania incident. But somehow, they both had turned back to normal. Justin didn't think much of it. Just that Juliet was back. It hurt, but I was glad Mason was back also. None of them would tell us what happened. I found it highly suspicious. I still think about it almost everyday. _Maybe it was just temporary _I told myself. But I knew that couldn't of been it, but I was never going to find out anyways.

I got to the station and saw Juliet looking in a binder sitting at table 7. I sat down across from her. "Oh, hey, Alex!" I smiled. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that even though your brother and I are getting married, I won't be taking him away from you. Well, maybe a little but we'll alwayus still be around." With each and every word my growing nails dug into the palm of my hand, a fake smile still glued onto my face.

She closed the binder and said, "Alright, well I know that you don't like to do much work so I'm going to do all of the ordering an details with Justin." Wait, what?

"Well why can't I help?" I asked. if i was her Maid of Honor, I was going to do it even if I didn't want to.

"You can! And I'd be totally delighted if you would!" I felt bad. I could see she was so happy. "But first, I wanted to get the fun stuff done if that's alright with you?" she smiled.

"What _kind _of fun stuff are you talking about?" I asked getting a speck of interest.

"Dresses!" She was glowing with excitement. I thought her teeth would cracked if she smiled hard enough.

"Oh, um, alright. When should we go?" I asked. This was not as exciting.

She slid out of the booth and grabbed my arm. "Right now!" She yanked me out of the building and we headed towards the store.

Surprising to me, there was a tiny bridal store only two blocks down. Not that I would have payed any attention to it, anyways.

It seemed as though Juliet's veins were filled with happy gas and she might explode if she got any more excited. Apparently she had already made an appointment with one of the consultants and was all ready.

I sat down on a leather bench in front of the platform. "Don't you want your mom here or better yet Harper?" I asked. I was always watching TLC and Say Yes to the Dress and they always had there best friend and mom there with them. Harper had gotten another job from the stuck-up Mr. Frenchy and had been guarding it with her life down in the basement. That's why I don't tell people I have any friends. But she'd be perfect for this job.

She smiled hesitantly at the consultant, "She couldn't make. And Harper was guarding something? And besides that, I think you'll do just fine. I've picked about over a _dozen _of dresses and can't _wait _to show you!" She dissaapeared behind a door.

I whimpered, _oh my god, I can't do this!_

In a matter of seconds it seemed, Juliet came out of the room and stepped onto the platform. Oh, no, she liked _old _people dresses! I mean, she was old but...

This dress was actually pretty flattering on her. It was strapless and very slim with a row of white roses circling the top. I gave it a middle thumb score. She looked in the mirror and said, "Yeah, you're right." She walked back into the room with the lady to try on something else.

I picked at my nails while waiting. When she came back out, she was wearing another slim one with layers surrounding it. "Average," I said. She looked back in the mirror. "I kind of like it."

"Well save it then," I suggested. Again, she walked back into the fitting room. I got up and looked around at all of the posters hanging on the walls. Some I didn't even consider wedding dresses, just casual.

She came back out wearing her regular clothes. "Hey, I forgot my phone at the shop, I'm gonna go get it," she stated.

"I can just zap you there," I said quietly. She shook her head, "No, I don't like using magic, it makes me drowsy. And besides, we still have a fun filled day ahead of us!" She jogged out of the room. I heard the little jingle of bells as she walked out the door.

I walked to the other side of the shop, checking a few of the dresses out. Most were all too poofy and had different colored designs on them. I like mine all white, well close enough to it at least. I kept looking until my eyes spied the fitting lady who was helping out Juliet. I was about to apoloigize when she walked right past me and grabbed one dress off the rack. "Oh, my," I said. The dress was beautiful. Ahh! I _am _a wuss! "Wow," I said. I snook a peak to see if anybody I knew was in here. Then I laughed. Nobody would be caught dead inside here.

"It woud look beautiful on you," she said with her german accent. I stared at it for a few more seconds. "Go ahead, I'll help you try it on," she spoke. I smiled slightly and walked to the fitting room Juliet was using a few moments ago.

I took my shoes and clothes off covering by breasts, feeling way too exposed. I stepped into the dress the lady was holding open for me. She helped me in it and buttoned it up for me.

I walked back out to the platform to stand on and looked at the mirror. A strapless champagne corset of all over lace with a ruched waist and a chapel train. The corset supported my breasts without me being a total slut but without me being looking like an 11-year-old. The corset also made my figure slimming more than it already was. My heart was beating too fast. It was perfect.

"I'll give you two a minute," she said and walked out of the room.

I spun around, picking up the train. This was so awesome. I felt like Cinderella. I unwraveled my hair and let it flow off of my shoulders. I looked beautiful if I do say so myself. I started laughing. I spun around in circles. I fell on the floor and layed back. This had to be a dream. I was happy. I wanted this exact dress for my wedding.

I sat up and sat criss-cross-applesause. Who was I kidding? I was never going to get married. Mason would never last, even if I wanted it to. And of course, the one person I wanted to marry. Never in a million years would that ever happen. He was going to be happy with her. She was going to be happy with him. They were all going to be happy. Except me.

I fingered the lace, wanting this to last forever. I got back up on my feet and stared again into the mirror. I twirled my hair with my pointer finger, tilting my head. I heard a creak of the door, thinking it was the dress consultant heading to another room.

I would so totally buy this if I had the money. This had to cost over 75 hundred. I sighed and closed my eyes. I twirled around again, slower. Then I heard someone cough. I smiled and turned to face her.

My eyes opened wide as I tried to cover myself up. It hadn't been the dress lady, it was Justin. Justin had seen me in this dress. He had _looked _at me in this dress.

Juliet came from behind the corner and gasped wen she saw me. "Alex, oh my gosh, that dress! It's perfect! Thank you!"

My heart started to beat fast again. "Wh-what?" I asked. Tears had formed and one trailed down my face.

Juliet repeated again, "That dress is the dress I've been looking for!" She started running towards me. "Wait, why are you-"

I grabbed my wand from the bag I'd brought and cast, "McReary Timereary!"

Suddenly I was back to sitting on the ground playing with the lace. I looked up not expecting anybody to be there but still saw Justin. I growled and ran to the dressing room. I really didn't want to take this off. I reached for the one of the three buttons but couldn't reach. I groaned and ran out of the dressing room to try and find the consultant. Justin was in my way. "Please let me through!" I pleaded. He just stared at me. I turned, going to do the spell again when he tugged my arm. He pulled me back and started to unbutton the dress. I felt all tingly over. "Would you not do that please?" I asked.

"What am I doing?" He started to unbutton the last one. I ignored his question. His finger trailed across my back.

When he was done, I hurried back to the dressing room just when I heard Juliet's voice sound the room. I whimpered when the dress fell down me. I quickly got dressed and came out with the dream dress we both wanted by my side.

Juliet widened her eyes when she saw it by my side. "Ooooh! What dress didja get there?"

I turned the dress toward my back and said, "Oh, it's nothing. You wouldn't like it."

"Lemme see it," she pleaded. I glanced up at Justin.

"Uhm.. Juliet, can you show me he dresses you don't like? I'll take them back for you," he tried.

"Oh, no. Bertha'll take them back. It's her job to do so." I frowned. Why was Juliet acting like this? She's usually so nice and not so... bratty. I took this chance to run. "Alex! Come back!"

I didn't listen. I ran as far as I could inside the tiny store. I sat down underneath a rack of dresses. Now I see why people think I'm so childish.

I heard footsteps. I huddled closer together. I don't think I should've been in here.

The footsteps come closer until I notice a head pop into the dresses and stare at me. He held out his hand to me. I took it. He pulled me up. I felt a tug when I notice a strand of my hair got caught on a dress. "Ah!" I yell out. I sink back down and try to uncover the dress it got stuck to. I pulled the dress off the rack and slowly pull my hair off of the zipper it got caught onto.

I look at the devil dress and think it looks like one Juliet might like. I put my dress on the rack, feeling the lace one more time against my finger.

I feel Justin try to pull Juliet's dress out of my hands but I snap it back. "No," I say.

He stares up at me, his gray eyes like marbles. I look away. "Hey," he starts. "I just wanted to say you looked really beautiful in that dress back there. Any guy'd be lucky to have you."

I look up in shock at him then shake my head and start walking away quickly, trying to find the route back to the dressing room. Then stop. "How long were you watching me?" I ask, trying to make him uncomfortable.

He tenses up. Sudden realization washs over me. "When Bertha said 'you two'. Were you in there the whole time?" Oh, gosh. He saw _everything._ I run back to the room, not waiting for a reply.

Justin's POV

I slam my fist against a rack. _You IDIOT!_ God, how do people say that _I'm _the smart one? I can't even talk to my freaking sister for Merlin's sake.

Pain vibrates in my hand but I don't care, I deserve pain. I deserve every ounce of pain she's feeling right now, tripled.

Why do I keep doing this to her? I don't mean to. I don't think, I don't think at all. I thought it would be easier to just- _Stop making excuses! _ I scream at myself. I am so _selfish!_ I thought it would be easier, _so much easier!_ Why? Why? Why?

Why do I cause Alex so much pain? I love her so much, if she could only see that. But I never loved Juliet, she _knows _that. I could never love her as much as Alex! Why does she have to be so god damn beautiful! She's my sister for-

"Justin?" I see Juliet standing there in a 50's style wedding dress. It disgusts me to think she could look beautiful. Alex is my only version of beautiful. Her in that dress just twirling around. That's the definition of beautiful. It makes me sick to not think Juliet's just as beautiful as Alex. But I know she isn't. She'll never be.

Oh, how my thoughts betray me, "You look beautiful." I plaster on a fake smile, dying a little bit inside. "Is that the dress?" I ask. The dress is plain. It's simple. It's short, has stuff on it, has a blue ribbon thing in the middle, and a white wrap she's wearing.

She smiles, "Oh, no. Alex found me the dress. I mean, _the dress._ I already tried it on and it fits! She has the magic touch," I scoffed at that "You'll have to see it _la_ter." I smiled again. Please go away.

"So what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you're almost ready to leave. Alex is already outside. I'm just going to change out of this then buy the dress and we'll be all set!" she exclaims.

Yes, I am ready to leave. I didn't even want to come here until you dragged me to this hell-hole. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be waiting outside," I say.

She jogs back toward the dressing room. I headed toward the exit.

When I got outside, I couldn't see Alex anywhere. I walked behind the far wall of the building and saw her leaning against the brick wall. I think of her again in the wedding dress. I think how it would be if it were _her _I was marrying. Not Juliet. I think of how we'd kiss. I think of how we'd hold hands. How perfect her hand had always fit in mine. I think of how we'd make love.

She suddenly stands up and sits down on the concrete, her knees tucked against her chest, eyes closed. I walked towards her.

She must've known I'd come out because she said, "Leave me alone, Justin."

"What am I doing?" I ask.

She doesn't respond.

"Hey, thanks for the distraction earlier. Sorry I used magic. I just couldn't let her-"

"It's okay Alex," I say. And that was that.

While waiting for Juliet, I decide to play a little trick on her. I quickly grab her body, picking her up bridal style. She wasn't expecting this. I used to do this to her all the time when she was little. I could still do it. She paniced and tried to get out of my embrace. "Justin!" she screamed.

I started to swing her around.

She was still struggling. "Justin, let me go!"

I laughed then stared at her. "Or what?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few seconds before crashing her lips against mine.

We stay like that for a few moments before I let her knees drop from my embrace and I push her against the wall.

Her hands travel to my hair while mine to her face. I beg for entrance until my tongue enters her mouth.

I move my mouth down to her neck, music to my ears as she moans in pleasure. I stay there for a few more minutes until we both hear my fiancee call my name.

I quickly seperate for her. I can hear her breathing hard as I walk back towards the store.

Juliet stares at me strangely before asking where Alex is.

I tell her she's back over where we just were.

Alex soon appears again and I try not to make eye contact.

We all started walking until I noticed Alex eyeing the bag. I thought about it. I really needed to get away from Alex. "Uhm, you guys go along without me. I think I left something in the store," I say. Juliet looks at me strangely before nodding.

I wait before they turn the corner before I go back inside in search for the dress.


	3. The Reception

**Alright, I lied. There is NOW one more chapter left. I think this one is okay, but not great if you ask me. I had to stop for a few minutes a bunch of times at the end. This one is a bit confusing to me if you ask. Sorry! Okay, here ya go then.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't know Justin's middle name:P Sorry!**

_May 23, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to write this quick because the whole family has to go leave and be at Justin and Juliet's Reception by 7:00p.m. But can you believe it? Tomorrow is their wedding! Their wedding! I am still freaking angry about it but I can't express my rage in this amount of time. But oh my gosh, I have worked my effin' BUTT off these lasts 2 weeks! That wedding better be wonderful or else I swear I will kill myself, I absolutely swear. First of all, all of the stupid color coordinations of everything was a complete waste of my time. Juliet decided to pick the SAME color for EVERYTHING only after about 5 HOURS of contemplating! Ugh, how do I even know that word? And yeah, that's all I did. Juliet was right, I would get tired. She did all of the other work with my brother. That sounds wrong, but not in the funniest way. NO! I actually had to seal all of the freakin' envelopes with my TONGUE! I could barely speak after doing so many. I mean, sure, yeah there were only 70 people coming but still! I helped Juliet decide what the cards should say. Here, I'll tell you what the EXACT card says, I memorized:_

_On Sunday, the twenty-fourth of June, two thousand and twelve_

_Justin Ednesto Russo and Juliet Marie Van Heusen_

_will be celebrating their friendship, love, and commitment to one another_

_Their families_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jerry Russo_

_Mr. and Mrs. Alucard Van Heusen_

_request the honor of your prescence_

_at 4 o'clock in the afternoon_

_in the church of_

_St. Danny Devito_

_on Manhatten Island_

_Awesome, right? Well, my DNA will be useful to anybody who gets it in the near future. But don't tell them that._

_I still haven't talked to Justin. Even though I hate to admit it, it's my fault. Now the thought of him getting married seriously makes me sick. I hope I can make it tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

After I placed my diary in my bag, I stepped into the bathroom to make sure I looked alright.

I was wearing a strapless, short gold dress with lace flower designings around it. I was also wearing black flats to go with.

My makeup was barely noticeable. I had on a smudge of black eyeliner, a few swipes of blush, and of course, lipgloss.

Some of the sides of my hair were pulled back, just like it had been on our trip to Peurto Rico.

Harper had already left to pick up a few things from Mr. Frenchy's office. She had looked pretty with her dark red hair pulled back and the magenta-ish dress that was ruffled at the end.

I grabbed the same old bag I had brought on the wedding dress trip with us hanging around my arm and headed down the stairs.

I had just gotten to the couch when my mother yelled, "Alex! Get down here!" not noticing I was already.

"Okay," I said.

My mother gasped but still didn't turn around. "Don't _do _that! Your father and brother do it all of the time and-" she finally looked at me. "Oooh, doesn't someone look pretty tonight!"

"Who looks pretty?" my dad said coming down the stairs.

"Jerry, doesn't Alex look nice?"

"Mom," I said.

My dad looked over at me and said, "Uh-uh, no way, Jose. Go back upstairs and change."

"Dad! It's not like anyone's going to notice. And we're already late, anyways,"

"Well what about Martin? Isn't he going to notice?" I rolled my eyes.

My mom gasped again. "Jerry! We're supposed to be the _good _parents! Look how late we are? It takes us about an hour to get there!" Then she started rambling in Spanish as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go!" she ordered. We walked out of the door and almost to the stairs. We were in no mood to make her angry and say-"Ayos Mijos!" Wait, were we missing something?

"I'm coming!" I heard someone shout. I looked around to see Max jogging toward us.

We descended down the stairs and were on our way to Justin's Reception.

It was gonna be a long night.

Throughout the night I kept feeling glances at me. It couldn't of been Justin, he was the center of attention and someone would have to notice him keep staring at me.

I tried to get Mason's attention but it just didn't happen. I tried to find Harper but everything was too crowded.

The funniest part of this whole night was when Max decided to do a magic trick right when _everybody_ was staring at me to make the speech for the bride and groom. You think he'd learn by now that he's no good. Ha, but of course he _had _to try, right? His first trick of the night was to pull the table cloth off without interfering with the things on top. He managed to knock champagne all over my dress. His second trick was run away.

I ran after him while everybody stared at us. I tripped and fell right at the door. I pulled off one shoe while getting up off the floor and ran while trying to get the other one off.

I said screw it and threw them at him. I had almost caught him and was about to hit him with my bag when he fell but I felt a tight pull on my arms.

"I am going to kill you!" I screamed at Max. I looked up to see Justin holding me back from Max. By that time, mom and dad had come around and got him to his feet.

"Alex, that's enough," my father said. I looked behing my should and saw a few people coming out to investigate.

"Alex, who gave you this?" My mom questioned. She lead her hand down towards the front of the dress. I looked down and saw the necklace Justin gave me dangling by a thread . It must've come loose.

"It's nothing!" I snatched it off my dress and ran down the street. I heard cries of protest but just waved them off.

I finally arrived to the end of builiding. There's a concrete "bench" surrounding the entire place. I sat down and grabbed my iPod from my bag and turn it on to Chemistry of a Car Crash.

I eventually laid down and gazed out up at the stars. I used to do this all the time out on the terrace whenever I got in trouble or was sad. Right now it looked like it was going to rain. Clouds were covering the sky.

I don't know how long I lay there. Apparently a bunch of people left as I listened and gazed.

When I finally checked the time on my iPod it says 11:41 p.m.

I bolted straight up and stuffed my iPod into my bag and started to run back up towards the main building.

I cursed myself for throwing the shoes at Max. They'd come in handy at this time.

Once I got back up there, I noticed all of the lights were off. I looked around trying to see if anybody was around. They had all gone home. How could my parents forget about me? Was this to get back at me for what _Max _did? That reminded me. The front of my dress was still damp with the stench of alcohol.

I couldn't call my mom because she made me give her my phone so I wouldn't be "disrupting" the other people there.

I decided to just sit on the curb and watch the cars roll by on the freeway from across the wall.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the necklace. I swooped my hair to one side of my neck and draped over the necklace. I made sure the correct side was facing towards me and twisted the two knobs together.

Apparently I was doing it wrong because when I released, so did the necklace.

I tried again and again until I felt someone's hands fall over mine.

I jerked forward and spun around to face my brother. "Oh, it's you," I say. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at your bachelor party or something?" I ask.

"Nah, I don't really want to spend the rest of night being a free man with Zeke. Don't tell him I said that. And that scene you two made basically ended the whole thing," he said.

"Hah, thanks. Trying to make me feel bad?" I asked.

"No, I'm actually glad. The whole thing was making me nervous," he stated.

"Aww, does little Justin have cold feet?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on." He started walking towards the parking lot. I stood there. He noticed I wasn't following him and said, "Mom and dad asked me to take you home. They said they couldn't handle the two of you for an hour driving."

I started walking towards him and groaned. I got into the car and asked, "Where's your wife?"

He put the key in the ignition and started to drive. "She's not my wife, yet, Alex."

"I'm just getting used to it. I'm going to have to," I said. I realized I shouldn't of said that. "Look, I-"

"Alex, I don't want this to be uncomfortable, okay?" he said.

"When? While we're driving or for the rest of your life?"

"Alex!"

"No! I keep aparrently doing everything wrong, so tell me, Justin-"

"Okay, let's change the subject."

"Or not talk at all," I muttered.

He looked at me then back at the road.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. A few raindrops had started to plop down onto the windshield.

"So how's Mason?"

I laughed, "Oh my go-"

"What now, Alex? What did I say now?"

"Do you hear yourself? You might as well be asking about my sex life!" He skittered off the road as I said that. "Well, you might as well be," I whispered.

"All I asked was how your boyfriend is. And you have to change it into something about sex?"

I was really getting into this. "What's so wrong about sex? Everything eventually adds up to it, anyways," I state.

"I really don't want to talk about this with my little sister."

"Why? Do you really think I'm a virgin, Justin?"

He got out of the car. I followed him.

"Really? Just answer my question, do you think your little sister is a vir-"

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

I look down. I feel a few drops on my head.

"Are you even happy?" I whisper.

"What?" he snaps.

"I said are you even happy!" He just stares at me.

I start walking away from the car. I only walk a few feet before I collapse on the ground.

I stay there for a few moments, letting raindrops fall over my body. I laugh at the fact that I can never wear this dress again. I laugh at the fact that I'm laying in the ground.

I hear foot steps and look up. "Come on, Alex." He offered a hand.

"No." I roll across the gravel away from him. He walks over to me again and grabbed my arms. I didn't try to protest. I just layed there listlessly.

He eventually got me into the car but I got out again and walked to where I had been before. It had started to rain harder.

"Alex!"

I smiled at him. "What are you going to do about it, Justin?"

He started to open his door. "You never answered my question," I say.

"What about it?" he snapped. It had started to rain the hardest. "Alex, get back over here!"

"Answer my question and I might," I said. I headed into the road, spinning in circles, and my tongue sticking out.

"Get out of the road, Alex," he orders.

I gnore him. I start to hum the song White Houses. I don't care what he says. I don't care what anybody says.

"Why won't you answer my _ques_tion?" I say in a sing song voice.

"Because I'm- Because," he pauses. I hear something loud, but not thunder.

I hear Justin scream my name. I open my eyes and see bright headlights. I hear a loud screeching noise followed by a loud honk. I feel the wind being knocked out of me and a heavy weight pushing against me. Finally the heavy weight lets off and I see Justin's face right above mine.

He gets up and starts yelling at me. "You're so stupid, Alex! You could've gotten killed! Were you thinking _anything_? What's wrong with you?" The last one hits a blow harder than a hundred Justins smashing into me. I burst into tears. My sobs only adding to the sound of lightning and thunder.

I see him walk away from me. I wish he'd just get on with his life and leave me here.

I hear a boom and hear Justin coming back. He wraps a blanket around me and lifts me up so easily, like I'm floating.

He opens the back door and sets me down followed by him getting in beside me.

I say into his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with me except everything! I feel like nobody likes me or cares for me and that everybody's going to leave me and I'll be stuck alone forever. I feel like none of this is real. That everything will just go back to the way it was." I wipe some of my tears.

"Do you even like me? Or am I just some extra load you have to carry around? I ask.

"Definitely an extra load," he says. I get up from him and say, "Give me your shoes."

"What?" he asks.

I sniffle. "It's a simple order, Justin. Give me your shoes. I'm going to walk home. I can't do that without shoes, so gimme 'em."

He says, "I'm not giving you my shoes, Alex."

"Well you'll just have to deal then." I lean down and put my arm between his legs and grab for his shoe. I feel him move my arm. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, just," And then I realize it. I start giggling.

"I told you everything adds up to sex. Even shoes."

He rolls his eyes, "You are the master at making situations awkward."

"How is that awkward? Doesn't it happen to every guy?"

He hesitates. "Well, yeah, but it's not supposed to when his little sister does it." He looks away, realizing what he just said.

I cleared my throat. "Well then. At least I know I turn some guy on."

"Alex," he pleads. I lean back against his shoulder.

"Do you know how many times you've said my name before?"

"No. But I'm sure over a million times."

I look out the window. It's covered in pebbles of rain.

"I'm still not giving you my shoes," he says.

I sigh. "To answer your non-sex related question about Mason, I actually have no idea. He's been kind of avoiding me ever since I told him about the wedding," I pause. "You know, I don't think he ever stopped loving Juliet."

"I figured as much. But he still loved you," he says. "Man, I can't believe I asked him to be one of my groomsmen. I never liked him," he states.

"Well that was never obvious at all."

I grabbed for his hand. "Now that I answered your question, you still haven't answered mine." I look up at him from his shoulder. His hair was still damp from the rain but his eyes sparked with something.

"Would you stop doing that?" he asks.

"What am I doing?" I ask defensively. But then I think back to the bridal shop. How he trailed his finger down my back while unbuttoning my dress.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

A moment of silence passes through us.

"You know, you really did look pretty in that dress," he compliments.

"Thanks," I say. My stomach feels with sadness. "But I'm never getting it. Somebody had to buy it." I stared into the palm of my hand.

"I was thinking that if I ever got married, which I won't, that that would the perfect dress. I know how people try on a million until they find it. But it was right there."

My brother stares at me for a moment. "I'm sure you'll find it again," he says. I lift my chin up to his shoulder. He turns his head towards me. I can't resist the urge. I peck him on the lips.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I had to do that."

Suddenly his lips are covering mine and it feels like heaven.

I wrap my arms around his neck and scoot closer to him.

His hands are on my hips, bringing me to his lap.

His finger trails to my back and he draws random lines, soothing me but giving me a tingling feeling all over.

I feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I open my mouth.

I grab his neck tighter, trying to pull us closer somehow.

He leans me down against the seat and moves his lips down to my throat. I moan in pleasure, trying to make it last.

His hand trails down to my hip and he moves his thumb back and forth. I pull his head back to mine as I kiss him gently.

His hand moves slightly moves under my shirt, grazing my belly button. It then moves up, his lovely fingertips moving gently across the side of my bra. I moan in his mouth.

I slightly move my knee up into his area and move it back and forth. I now earn a moan.

His hand moves all the way to the clasp of my bra. He's about to unclasp it when his cell phone rings.

He groans and releases his hand from under me and I whimper. He grabs his cell phone from his pants pocket and picks up right away when he sees who it is. "Yeah, Dad?" he asks. I suddenly straighten out knowing our dad is only inches away by ear.

He eyes me while he says, "Yeah, the storm was a little overwhelming so we stopped along the way." I hear him on the other end a tiny bit. "Yeah, we're okay. No, she's not causing too much trouble." He laughs and smiles at me when he says that. I look down embarrassed. "Alright, see you then. Bye." He closes his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket.

He looks at me and says, "_We _have to get home." I smile.

I get out of the car and into the front seat. I reach back and grab the blanket just when he's starting the car.

I lean the chair back a bit and lay down. He grabs my hand as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in a matter of seconds it seems and feel a finger brushing against my cheek. I hear a door slam and Justin immediately backs away from me. He gets out of the car and heads towards Dad outside who opens up my door.

I feel like I could sleep in this car forever.

"Alex," I hear my father say. I move my hand around until I find the handle. I shut the door.

The door opens back up. I make an annoying sound and wave them off. I hear my dad thank Justin and then say goodnight and head on up.

I feel someone pick me, knowing it's Justin, since well, it's Justin. And knowing our dad hasn't had the ability to carry me since I was five.

He readjusts me until our chests our touching and his hand supporting my butt. I wrap my legs around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.

Some time later, I'm dropped onto my bed being kissed on the cheek.

"Wake me up when you get up," I say. We both giggle quietly.

"Well, at least wake me up before you leave, okay?" He nods his head. I sit up a bit and kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Goodnight," I say. "Love you." He knew what I meant.

He stated the same and headed toward my door. "Justin?" I whisper. He looks at me.

"Are you happy?" I ask.

He smiles then nods. "Yeah, I am." He then leaves my room.

I drift off into sleep feeling happy myself.

**I was originally going to combine the reception and wedding together until I saw how much I wrote for this. So I will start the wedding chapter once I now my mom'll leave me alone when she gets home. Like in 3 minutes(5:24p.m.). Okay! Sorry if there were any gramatical errors again and please review! Thanks! So muchies! **

**Oh, and the next chapter is definitely a twist for me. It had something to do with ***** and ******. So that should keep you guessing! C:**

**-aww-shucks**


	4. The actual wedding

**Hey! This is the last chapter; hope you like it! Sorry it wasn't out yesterday, I told myself I'd finish it before I went to bed but I went to bed today so..**

**I wanna thank my 3 reviewers SO much. It really means a lot! I'm serious.**

**So, here ya go! Enjoy! **

**Oh! And you can look at all of the dresses and hairstyles(I'm sure I confused you)on my page.**

* * *

_May 24, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but today is __**the **__actual day. Today is the day Justin Russo will officially never become single again (well unless he gets a divorce and all). Today is the day he is getting married to his 3-year-long girlfriend, Juliet Van Heuson. What? You think I should be mad? Well, I am as a matter of fact. For the reason you think, and another. The other would be that I kissed Justin. Twice. It felt so good. In that way, and it also just made me feel happy. Yes, I know I'm cheating on Juliet, that's the reason why I'm mad. Well, actually sad. You see, I may be devious, and careless, and sneaky, and a not nice to person sometimes, but I would never cheat. Well, I did, and like I said before, it felt damn good. But it didn't feel _good _good. I had been decided whther or not to do the craziest thing there is to do. Object. I had finally decided not to. It would never work out and then everybody would hate me and never talk to me again._

_Well, it is now 1:00 p.m. and the wedding starts at 4:00, so I should start getting ready. Tell ya how it goes! _

_Oh, and I can't believe Justin woke me up at 9:00 this morning! Sure, I asked him to wake me up before he left but I wasn't expecting _that _early to go to Zeke's!_

I got up from my bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and walked back towards my room.

I know I should let somebody else do my hair but I just wanted it to be simple with a slight tang, I guess you could say.

I pulled away the towel that was wrapped above my head and started to slowly comb through my naturally curly with my fingers. I smoothed my bangs out over my forehead and swept little parts of my hair up a bit and let the rest stay. Some hair was dangling a bit longer as I held it in place but I decided it looked good enough when I grabbed my brush and looked into my mirror and started to style it the same way but with some white clips holding the rest up. When I was done, I grabbed for my dress inside of my closet.

Even thought Juliet had picked the worst bridal dress, I was glad she had actually let me choose the very flattering dress for the bridesmaids. The same dress that the bridesmaids and I were wearing was a satin and strapless ballgown with a ruched middle that definitely showed off our curves . Except while the bridesmaids' dress was latte colored, mine was champagne. "_A little touch for the the Maid of Honor,"_ Juliet had stated.

The dress was beautiful but I didn't think as much of it when I thought about the wedding dress; how it felt and looked. How it had made me feel happy and beautiful. I told myself not to think about it as I walked back over to the mirror above my headstand. Hard not to when the dress is this uncomfortable.

I had no makeup on since I decided in the shower to do it at the church, but besides that, I thought I looked maybe a little bit pretty.

Suddenly my phone rang on the side of my dresser. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Juliet. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, not trying to sound to harsh.

"Alex! I am freaking out here! I haven't seen Justin in over 14 hours and I really need to see _someone!"_ she freaked.

"Juliet, why don't you just head to the church? I'm sure the Pope's there or something!"

"Alex, can you come with me?" she pleaded.

I thought about it. I really didn't want to be noticed until the wedding had started. And I did need to apply my makeup.

"Yeah, sure. But, Juliet, have you even gotten ready?"

"Alex, I've been ready since 7 o'clock this morning. I just need help with my dress, that's it!" Wow, someone's a little-

I heard a knock on the door downstairs. "Juliet, hold on, someone's at my door," I said.

I heard a little voice yell when I just about put the phone down. "What? " I asked hurriedly. I really wasn't digging her constant worrying right now.

"Alex, it's me! Can you come down?" she asked. _Err!_

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff. I'll be down in a minute."

I groaned while trying to stuff the all of the contents in my bag into the tiny little purse Juliet had made me wear to the church. I didn't want to seem _this _girly! I

I know I would never need them, but if I ever needed to change, I brought some shorts and a tank top.

I was starting to walk out of my room when I noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes. "Arghh!"

I slipped on some socks and my hightops real quick and grabbed the little clanky white things.

I made sure nobody was downstairs and then bounded down the stairs in dread.

I knew Juliet was totally stressed when I opened the door to see her with large bags under her eyes. "Juliet! Wow!" I should _not _have said that because right then she looked me over and started to cry. But not just cry, she started to bawl!

"Oh, Alex! You look so beautiful and I look like a complete _mess!" _She tried to hug me when I stepped away from her. I ran into the kitchen really quick and grabbed the closest thing I could find. I walked back over to Juliet and placed the ovenmitt over my shoulder so she wouldn't get wet mascara all of my shoulder. She grabbed for me again and I let her. God, this was so _not _worth being the Maid of Honor!

Juliet finally let go and we both started for the car. I looked back over to the mess of a bride and asked if she wanted me to drive. She nodded and tossed me the keys. I didn't catch them in time with my hands full and they flew all over my head a few feet away. I walked over to them when I heard somebody gasp. I looked across the road to see the one and only Gigi. I finally understood what the term a dear caught in headlights means.

"Alex?" she asked. I ignored her and opened the back seat to throw my stuff in. I got in the car and drove away to see Gigi still staring through the rearview mirror.

* * *

I enjoyed the view while driving. I actually got to glance up at the ocean. Surprisingly it was only about a mile away from the church. Once we actually got there, we headed to the back of the church for a little privacy.

I told Juliet I'd help her reapply her makeup once I helped her get into her dress.

Once I helped her get into her dress, she looked at herself then me in the mirror, She started to cry again. I sighed again and asked her what was wrong.

"Look at yourself, Alex! You look perfect! And I _still _look like crap! And oh my god, I left my makeup at my house! I can't do this!" she screamed. I wondered if it was against religion laws or whatever to scream and cry so much.

I was getting really tired of this. "Juliet, don't say that! Here, stop crying and I'll grab my makeup out of my bag," I said. I reached into my bag when I saw I had three new message from my mom.

"Crap!" I forgot to call her saying I left with Juliet. "Um, Juliet, hold on one second. I have to call somebody."

She just nodded and I ran out of the church.

I heard it half ring before somebody picked up on the phone. "Alex? Honey, are you alright?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yeah, mom, I'm sor-"

'Where _are _you! The wedding starts in one hour!" she yelled in rage.

"Mom! I'm already at the church! I'm sorry I didn't call you, Juliet's having a mental breakdown right now!" I said. I look up and see the first guests staring at me. I smile wide and turn around facing the brick wall.

"Is she okay? I've been ready for the past five minutes, I'll start heading to the church right now. Your dad and brother are picking up some extra forks and knifes for whatever reason. I'll just call and tell them to meet us there," she said.

"Alright, but can you hurry up? You know how I get," I said.

"I'm on my way." She hung up.

I sighed and hurried back inside to see three other guests already sitting down in the pews. I raced towards the back again to see Juliet pulling something out of my purse. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

She looked back at me with the necklace in her hands. "Where did you get this, Alex?"

I ran up to her and snatched it out her hands. "It's none of your business, Juliet," I muttered.

I saw the look of hurt in her face and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Juliet. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I just don't like people looking though my personal belongings." Emphasis on "personal"!

She didn't seem to register I said anything. "Where did you get this?" she repeated.

I sighed. Again. "I don't know. Justin gave it to me. Can I please have it back?"

She still didn't move. "Juliet?"

She snapped out of it. "Sorry," she put it back in. "Sorry. I was just looking for your makeup when I saw that. It's really pretty."

I smiled quickly. "Yeah. Should we get started?"

"No, that's alright. I'll just have one of my bridesmaids help me," she said exasperatedly. What was the matter with her?

I ignored it. "Are you sure? Because nobody's really here yet. I wouldn't mind." I actually _would _mind. But I was trying to get her back to her abnormal self.

"I said it's fine, _Alex_!" she snapped. She turned back to face the mirror.

My mouth was gaping open. "What's your problem?"

She glared at me through the mirror. "Can I just have some privacy, please?" she snapped again.

I didn't answer. I just grabbed my bag and left to find a bathroom farthest away from her. If she wanted some privacy, I'd give her some privacy.

On my search for a bathroom, I spotted somebody I really needed to see. "Harper!" I didn't normally do this, and she knows that, but I hugged her.

"Alex? What are you doing?" When I didn't let go, she settled into it.

Oh, what the hell. "I've missed you," I say.

"Wow, Alex! I've never heard you say that to anyone! Well, I've actually never heard anyone say that to me, either." I laughed. I realized tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Alex?" she asked seeming concerned.

I laughed again then smiled. "I just missed you, that's all." As if.

She smiled at me for a few seconds before seeing what I looked like. "Oh, my. You look incredible!"

I nodded quickly and said the same to her. Then I asked, "Harper, do you think you could help Juliet out with her makeup?"

"Yeah, of course!" But then she bit her bottom lip. "Alex, be careful with Mason, okay? Something's up with him."

I nodded. She started to walk off. "Oh, Harper?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know where a bathroom is?"

"Sure! I donate all of my used clothes here all the time! Just walk through those two doors over there, make a left, and you're there."

I smiled. "Thanks, Harper." I headed off in that direction.

* * *

After I put on my makeup, I headed back towards the back room.

I catch my mom finally entering the church before I go back to the room.

"Alex, I'm sorry! Your dad and brother called and said they needed help with whatever it was they decided to buy. Is Juliet alright?" she asks.

"Yep, she's _just _fine."

"Where is she? I wanna see her."

I lead her back to Juliet.

Mom rants on about how she wasn't here while I stand in the back of the room.

I saw every one of the Bridesmaids were there, also Juliet's mother, Cindy, and that Juliet was all glammed up when my mom slows down and heads over to Cindy. They had finally gotten over the sandwich shop dispute and had actually quite bonded over the years.

I noticed Juliet was really happy until she saw me standing in a corner. I caught a quick glare before she turned her head. I didn't know what I did, but I decided to get back at her even if it was her freaking wedding day.

I grabbed the necklace out of my purse and walked over to where Harper was standing next to Juliet.

"Hey, Harper? Can you do me a favor and help me put this necklace on?" I say loud so Juliet would hear.

"Yeah," she said. She walked over and I gave her the two clasps.

She started to twist them when I asked, "Isn't it really pretty, Harper?"

When she was done, she turned me around to stare at the necklace. "It is! Where did you get it?"

"Oh," Juliet and I glare at each other when I say, "from Justin."

Juliet holds out her arm, showing off her ring. "Harper, I don't think I've yet to show you my engagement ring I got from _Justin_." She smiles at me.

Harper grabs her hand and examines it. "It's so shiny!"

"Do you even know his favortie book?" I shot.

"Do you?" she shot back.

Damn it. I stormed out of the room to just lean against the wall outside.

I pulled out my highly-used iPod and turned on Everytime by Britney Spears. This song always calmed my nerves. Or made me sad.

I quickly changed it to For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore. I let the stream of the electric guitar and the pounding of the drums take me away as I closed my eyes.

A few songs later, I hear my mom say, "Alex?"

I pause Lollipop by Framing Hanley and look up at her.

"Look I don't know or have time for what's going on between you two, but I just wanted to say that the wedding's going to start in about 15 minutes so I expect you to apologize to Juliet and act like a proper young lady. Do you understand me?"

I get up and answer yes to her and walk back into the room.

I see Juliet and walk up to her. "Look, I don't know what the hell got your panties in a knot but my mother would like me to apologize to you." I start to walk back but roll my eyes when I see her give me a dirty look. I also hear her say, "As always."

I walk back up to her and smile sweetly. "Bite me." Pun intended.

* * *

The wedding is now officially starting. Like _now. _I see Zeke on the other side of the door. I don't get to walk with Mason because Zeke's Justin's best man, but I don't mind.

I tighten a grip on my flowers as we walk towards each other. I lock my arm in his and he says, "You look very pretty, Alex."

I smile. "Diddo."

The doors open and Olive walks out first, littering the floor with broken flower petals. Now it's our turn.

140 eyes are glued to us. I'd know.

Some people suck in their breath as I walk past them, I even hear a whistle. But I ignore them as I narrow my own eyes on the husband-to-be and see his eyes bulge open. I giggle a bit. He also looks friggin' hot in his black tux. I see him straighten it out a bit by pulling on the sides.

Zeke kisses my cheek lightly as we part from each other. Even though he speaks an intergallactic language, he's still the sweetest guy I know.

I smile when I see Harper join me and Max join Zeke while the rest are coming down the aisle. I say, "You're lucky I didn't steal him from you."

She just rolls her eyes.

Finally, the highly anticipated moment is just around the corner. Literally.

People's breathing increase once they see the first glimpse of white. She walks as slow as ever with her dead dad and stares at everyone except me. Until she walks up to Justin. She just winks at me.

I swallow a gag and wait for this all to be over.

Tears are now welling in my eyes after we've gotten past the tremendously boring part. I actually recognize this part from movies.

I haven't stared at Juliet since she winked at me.

I look around the church at all of the people sitting here. I brought them all here.

I look around at the decorations. I sat there carelessly for hours helping Juliet pick the colors for _all _of this.

I look at all the Bridesmaids staring past me. I helped choose what they're wearing now.

I finally look at Juliet. I stare at her dress. I _picked _that dress. I made most of this happen. I know I didn't do _much_, but it sure as hell made all of this.

I am furious right now. I helped her through all of this! And what do I get? A freaking dead bitch winking. That's what I get.

_You, Juliet._ You don't deserve Justin. He appreciates you. He never lies to you. He cares for you. He'll do anything for you. He _does _anything for you. You even told me that since Justin was "less cool than you" that he'd never leave you. Damn straight. He's loyal also. You don't deserve this wonderful person.

I suddenly feel the need to do something about this. I know I already told myself I wouldn't do this, but I need to. Juliet doesn't deserve him. So why should I let her have him?

But then I think. Is Justin really happy? Is he happy with Juliet? Yes.

If he is, I have nothing to do then. I will not object this marriage if Justin's happy.

Even though he said differently last night, I can still see the happiness floating through his words when he's with her.

I still feel the hair on my arms rising when he laughs when he's with her.

I can see the love in his eyes as they sparkle like a million and one stars as he looks at her.

I close my eyes and hold my breath as the words come out of the Pope's mouth, "Does anyone here wish to object this marriage? Or forever hold their peace."

"I do." The room loses air as everyone gasps.

_WHAT?_

Nonononononononono, _not _him. Not-

"Mason?" Juliet yelps.

He walks in front of her, his back to the crowd. "Juliet, you don't love him! Can't you tell? I've never stopped loving you!"

My heart sinks. The exact words. The exact.

My knees start to shake. "Alex!" Harper pulls me up.

Juliet grabs his cheek. "Mason, I..."

I shake my head. No, this can't be happening. I want to go back before he says those two words. But I know I'd eventually have to hear them again. Over and over.

I can't bear this. I walk over to him and slap him right across the face. They all gasp again.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he says holding his cheek.

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

"You promised me!" I scream.

He touches my arm. I yank it back.

I hear another voice. "Alex, stay out of this," Juliet says.

My heart is beating a hundred times a second. My cheeks are being dissolved by water and salt.

"Stay out of this?" Not really a question.

I point to Justin who's basically in shock. "You!" I pause. "You do not deserve him!"

She grabs my arm with pleading eyes. Her eyes dart back to Mason.

I turn around and see him trying to grab my hips, trying to get me to listen to him.

He tries for my cheek. I stare at him forever it seems. I lick my lips. And then. I just kick him in the crotch. More gasps, and even a few guys groaning.

I stare up at Juliet and say, "You deserve him." I spit on the ground by her feet.

She grabs my arm one last time. "You don't want to do this."

I shove up and close to her. I grab her arm the same she is to me. "Bite me," I say again but the only thing I can do is pinch her arm. Hard. And walk away.

I throw my bouquet up at Juliet to catch. I then run down the aisle, everyone in shock as they stare up at me. I speed out the doors with the stupid purse around my arm. I don't know where to go except anywhere but here.

* * *

**Zeke's POV**

Holy Mother of God! Alex kicked Mason's _ass!_

I know I seriously shouldn't be this excited right now, but that was effin' _awesome!_

Suddenly Mason stands up. Well, not really, I don't think he can. But besides that, Juliet grabs his hand as they run out the aisle. No one tries to stop them.

I'm a little worried about Justin though. He hasn't moved since Mason said those two words.

I shake him a bit.

He doesn't respond.

"Justin," I whisper. Why? Well, because everybody's in shock right now and I don't want to disrupt it.

I notice he twitches his hand.

I shake him harder. "Dude, do you know what just happened?"

He suddenly looks up. He looks at me, then runs down the aisle.

A few moments pass.

Well, this is awkward.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I scrambled down the aisle as fast as I could, trying to catch up with Mason and Juliet.

Finally, I catch up with them. "Juliet!" I yell.

They both stop and turn to face me.

"I just..." Pant. "Wanted to tell you..." Pant. "Something," I finally get out. I'm supporting myself on my knees now.

"Justin, what is it?" she asks.

I stand up breathing heavily now. "First," I say. Then I throw a hard punch into Mason's stomach. I watch as he lurches forward and I punch him again straight in the jaw. He falls on his knees. Juliet gasps.

I whisper into his ear, "That's for breaking Alex's heart, you coward."

"Second," I say.

I spit towards Mason. "You're just as pathetic as he is."

I watch as she gapes in shock. "Third."

I start walking backwards away from them. "You are _not _getting the honeymoon tickets."

And with that, I run off to anywhere but here.

So far I've walked halfway around the church in search for Alex. The only place left is the ocean.

It's June. And it's hot. So I take off everything from the waist up and walk along the beach.

I'm about to give up and start walking another direction when I notice about 50 feet away, there lies a dress neatly folded up on the sand. I look in the black water when I see a body bobbing up and down with the currents. "No," I whisper before diving in the shore.

I reach Alex when she moves her head up form the water and stares at me. "Justin?"

I see tears spilling down her cheeks and I want to die. I nod my head, treading water.

She reaches for me and wraps her tiny arms around my neck and whimpers. "I'm sorry," she says.

I crease my forehead together. "For what exactly?" I ask.

She wraps her legs around my waist and whispers in my ear, "Do you hate me?"

I push her away. "Why the hell would I be mad at you?" I demand.

"Because I ruined your wedding. If I hadn't gone over there and did those things, you'd be married right now."

"Alex, do you realize the whole time I was up there, I was hoping you'd object?"

Her eyes open wide in fear. "What? Then why-"

I grabbed her head and kissed her suddenly, the tangyness(**s/p**) of the salt coated on her lips.

She starts to cry again and pushes herself deeper against me.

I pull away and look back up the beach. It seems we have drifted farther away.

She hangs onto my side as I swim back to the shore.

Once were back on, I realize I should be terribly mad right now. Oh, well.

Alex is only in her bra and panties and she's laying down on the hot sand apparently trying to tan. If she realized how beautiful she looked right now. I shake my head.

I'm keeping her from getting that tan because I'm laying on top of her. Our foreheads are pressed together as we stare intently into each other's eyes.

Suddenly we hear people calling our names. I get up quickly and grab her hand and our clothing and we run for it.

There's something really hilarious about me almost getting married less than a half an hour ago and Alex not wearing much of anything while were running away from the world.

But that's the way I want it to be. Just me and Alex and no one to tell us what to do. That's the kind of life I want. And of course, Alex in not much of anything is a nice touch also.

**Okay, I know you're thinking, "That's it? That suckss!" I know, I am too. But I kind of went to check my mail and I kind of got onto facebook and kind of got a bit depressed so I lost all inspiration in this story. i just didn't know where to go from there. So, besides the ending, I hope you enjoyed it :) But I still that the entire story sucked. But hey? It's my second story. I may be creating a sequel because you may have noticed I left out the wedding dress and the necklace and.. yeah.**

**Buenos Noches or Buenos Dias to all of you lovely people for reading this.**


End file.
